


A Levi a Day Keeps the Vanilla Away

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Degradation, Drug Use, Fellatio, Frottage, Heavy Dirty Talk, M/M, Misogynist Slurs, Oral, Petplay, Sex Pollen, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Rivaille lead a fairly vanilla sex life, which inevitably succeeds in boring the Corporal to tears. He eventually decides to describe in vivid detail what he would like to do his younger lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Levi a Day Keeps the Vanilla Away

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that, stereotypical bondage Eren/Levi. I apologize for how sloppy this probably is, I was planning on actually writing out the porn and not having Levi just whisper it all to him, but I guess that’s how things are going to be. I hope that you enjoy, please read the warnings! There might be some triggering content in this fanfiction. DISCLAIMER: I don’t own SNK.
> 
> Also! I am considering writing more about Eren and Rivaille’s adventures with BDSM. y/n???

Corporal Levi is a forward man, blunt and to the point, and had not hesitated to relay to Eren his desires. Although they had been sleeping together for a few months, they had never done anything beyond vanilla. Eren knew that the corporal, someone that thrived off of action and excitement, would not be content with their kink-free endeavors.

Eren, though he was most definitely flustered, wasn’t too terribly shocked when the corporal pulled him aside during training once, tugged him down to his height by his collar and whispered, “You’d look good tied up and screaming my name," in his ear.  


(It turns out that it’s quite difficult to spar with your fellow soldiers when you’re sporting an erection.)

Levi, not having the decency to stick around and explain, had to be tracked down and interrogated thoroughly by the confused, young soldier. The aforementioned Corporal chose to ignore his questions in favor of allowing Eren the privilege of riding him in his office chair.

Over the sound of skin slapping skin and the sighs of pleasure uttered by both lovers, Levi described to his junior what exactly he wanted to do to him.

Hot breath caressed Eren’s neck as he bounced up and down on his senior officer’s cock, hips nearly bruised by his partner’s grip to steady him while he perched in his lap. 

"I’d bind your arms tight, till you could hardly feel your fingers, wrap ‘em around that wooden pole I keep in the personal training room. ‘Cause you’re such a jittery brat, I’d probably have to stick a spreader bar between your ankles so that you don’t try to get all modest on me," Eren whined, urging Levi on.

"Oh, you like that, don’t you? You fucking slut. I’d wrap a bandanna around your eyes, I know how that makes you panic. Don’t think I didn’t notice how you acted when Jean put his hands over your eyes. No worries, kitten, I’d give you a little something to put you out of it," Eyes glazed over with lust peered at the corporal curiously. 

"You know that titan tranquilizer Hanji’s been working on? Well, it turns out it doesn’t do shit for titans, but it certainly does things for humans. Kid, it’d turn you into a mewling, hot mess in a few damn seconds, like a bitch in heat. You wouldn’t be able to move though, not trussed up like that, you’d be squirmin’ all over the damn place. You’d be screaming, begging me to touch you, thrusting your hips in the air, trying to find relief, but I wouldn’t take mercy on you till I’d had my fun,". 

"I would worship you, Eren, I would take my mouth to every inch of skin and run my hands all over you until you couldn’t take it anymore. I would not be rough, oh no, I know how you prefer it, it’d be clean and thorough, laving your throat and collarbones with my tongue, flicking my fingers over your pert little nipples. You’d be painfully hard by then, crying and drooling, a mindless fucking animal,".

The cadet was nearly at his limit by then, furiously rolling his hips and moaning, scratching crevices into Levi’s back. “Even then I wouldn’t let you cum, I’d make you work for it, put those rosy lips to work. I’d undo my pants and let you suck me off, sloppy because you wouldn’t be capable of much technique by then. Not that you usually are, but you always have been endearingly enthusiastic. I’d make you swallow it, all of it, but you probably wouldn’t be able to, and I’d make you lick it up off the floor like the dog you are. Then, and only then, I would untie your hands and take away the spreader bar, I’d let you rut your filthy body on my boot until you came all over yourself," despite the harsh words, Eren did indeed end up finishing on himself and his partner, pert bottom lip caught between his teeth and spine arched as the Corporal sunk his teeth into the meat of his charge’s shoulder.

After they came down from their high, panting heavily against each other’s sweaty bodies, Levi came to his senses and surveyed the damage around them. Semen covered both his body and his lover’s, as well as the leather chair he sat in. Eren quickly noticed the senior officer eyeing the mess with disapproval.

"Oh, shit, sorry, I got a little carried away there," he managed to stutter out, earning a quirked brow in response.

"Get the soap."

"Are you fucking serious?"


End file.
